Find the maximum value of
\[\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 1 + \sin \theta & 1 \\ 1 + \cos \theta & 1 & 1 \end{vmatrix},\]as $\theta$ ranges over all angles.
Solution: We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 1 + \sin \theta & 1 \\ 1 + \cos \theta & 1 & 1 \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} 1 + \sin \theta & 1 \\ 1 & 1 \end{vmatrix} - \begin{vmatrix} 1 & 1 \\ 1 + \cos \theta & 1 \end{vmatrix} + \begin{vmatrix} 1 & 1 + \sin \theta \\ 1 + \cos \theta & 1 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= ((1 + \sin \theta) - 1) - (1 - (1 + \cos \theta)) + (1 - (1 + \sin \theta)(1 + \cos \theta)) \\
&= -\cos \theta \sin \theta = -\frac{2 \cos \theta \sin \theta}{2} = -\frac{\sin 2 \theta}{2}.
\end{align*}The maximum value of the determinant is then $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.$